mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
GMaster479
Player bio Name(s): , MPlayer479, _GMaster479, GM First Mafia Game: Fantasy Mafia (Era 4.1 - BD) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: HSM, Halloween Mafias, Cruise Ship Mafia 3 Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since 2009 * Prefers playing as Goodie * Admin of MafiaManiac * Member of The Bullseye Club Awards *MVP Awards (4 won) *#'MVP' of Mental Institute Mafia *#'MVP' of Dungeons and Dragons *#'MVP' of Mean Girls Mafia *#'MVP' of Angel Mafia V *Brandos (9 nominations / 0 won) *#Nominated for Most Quality Poster 2010, lost to Yuli *#Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2010, lost to EDM *#Nominated for Best Host 2011, lost to maurice *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2012 for Disney Movie Mafia, lost to KaTSWiLM *#Nominated for Best Host 2012, lost to Auramyna *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2012, lost to Nana7 *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2013 for Halloween Mafia V, lost to Dual Personality Mafia 2 *#Nominated for Best Host 2015, lost to Coolkid & Boquise *#Nominated for Best Non-Traditional Game 2016 for Pokemon GO Mafia, lost to The Side-Quest Mafia * Inducted into Den Mafia Hall of Fame 2014 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *High School Mafia (with scsw) *High School Mafia II *High School Mafia III *Mafia Mafia *Fraternity Mafia *Brainden Murder Club Mafia (with Magic_luver101) *Mario Mafia (with Limey) *Halloween Mafia (with Slick) *Terminator Mafia (with Music_luvr95) On MafiaManiac (MM) *TV Mafia (on IPBFree) *Italian Mafia (on IPBFree) *Halloween Mafia II *Scrubs Mafia (for Clozo) *Glitch Mafia *Mafia Mafia II: Inception *Glitch Mafia II (with Araver) *Halloween Mafia III *Trainer's Manual Mafia IX *Halloween Mafia IV *Glitch Mafia III *Disney Movie Mafia 2 *Pokemon Mafia *Glitch Mafia IV *Halloween Mafia V *Meme Mafia *Meme Mafia 2 *The Walking Dead with Dee *Pokemon Mafia - Hoenn *Halloween Mafia 6 *Spring Break Mafia *Halloween Mafia VII *Pokemon GO Mafia with DarthMask *Halloween Mafia VIII Mafia Record Overall 36-42 *1984 - game stopped *Great Escape Mafia - game stopped *Host Wars Mafia - game paused *Smiley Mafia II - game stopped Goodie 24-20 *Era 4.1 BD *#Fantasy Mafia - Won - Lynched D5 *#Ocean 11 Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 4.2 BD *#Brush Up Mafia II - Won - Killed N3 *#Scooby Doo Mafia - Won - Killed N5 *#Ye Olde Mafia II - Won - Killed N2 *#Disgaea Mafia - Lost - Killed end of game *#Redwall Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 5.1 MM *#Mario Mafia II - Won - Killed N3 *#Mental Institute Mafia - Won - Lynched D4 *#Cthulhu Mythos Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Puppet Mafia - Lost - Puppet Lynched D2 *#Christmas Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Quantum Leap Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *Era 5.2 BD *#Mirror Mafia - Lost - killed N9 *Era 6.1 MM *#Movie Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Dungeons and Dragons - Won - Survived *#Vote Manip Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#UMM V - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 6.2 BD *#Minecraft Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Mafia Noir - Lost - Killed N2 *#Al Pacino Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *#Angels and Demons - Won - Killed N4 *#Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying - Won - Survived *#Anti-Theme Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ghost in the Shell Mafia - Lost - Ghosted N1 *#TimeKeeper's Hell - Lost - Survived *#Redwall Mafia II: Redwall - Won - Lynched D3 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mean Girls Mafia - Lost - Killed N7 - MVP *#Case Closed Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Social Network Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II - Won - Lynched D1 *Era 9.1 MM *#X-mas Gifts Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *#Vampire Knight Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Double Agent Mafia - Won - Lynched D4 *Era 9.2 BD *#Mafia x Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 10.1 MM *#Mirai Nikki Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *#Patriots Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 11.1 MM *#Pacific Rim Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Mafia Noir II - Won - Killed N3 *#Angel Mafia V - Won - Killed N4, MVP *#Bag o' Tricks III - Won - Survived *#Robert de Niro Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Free Beer Mafia - Lost - Survived *Era 12.1 MM *#Pickup Mafia Game - Lost - RID Killed and Killed N2 Baddie 7-8 *Era 4.1 BD *#Cruise Ship Mafia III - Won - Survived *#Silent Hill Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Fantasy Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D5 *Era 4.2 BD *#Wheel of Time Mafia - Won - Survived *#Redwall Mafia - Won as a replacement (2.0) - Survived *Era 5.0 Lost Era *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem IV - Lost - Lynched in D3 *Era 5.1 MM *#Advance Wars Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D6 *Era 5.2 BD *#Pirates of Penzance Mafia - Lost - Died N5 *Era 6.1 MM *#Viking Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Smiley Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 10.1 MM *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VII - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 11.1 MM *#Hatoful Mafia - Won - Lynched D3 *#Anti-Theme Mafia II - Won - Lynched D3 *#Stranger Things Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 Indy 0-4 *Era 7.1 MM *#Alpha to Omega Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Monster Buster Club - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 10.1 MM *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 3 - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 11.1 MM *#Amber Mafia III - Lost - Lynched D3 Other Faction 5-10 *Era 4.1 BD *#Cruise Ship Mafia III - Lost (Secret Duo) - Killed N6 *Era 5.1 MM *#Warcraft III Battle - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 5.2 BD *#Titanomachy - Won - Survived *Era 6.1 MM *#Amber Mafia - Lost - Killed in N4 *Era 7.1 MM *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mafia All Stars II - Won - Survived *#Propaganda Mafia - Won - Killed N6 *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Nyan Cat Mafia - Lost - Killed N6 *#Languages Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 *Era 9.1 MM *#Hunger Games Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Devil Survivor 2 Mafia - Won - Killed N5 *#Bidding Wars - Lost - lynched D2 *Era 10.1 MM *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D8 *#Dune Wars - Lost - Lynched D7 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 4